Season 9: Hunted
Season 9 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, subtitled Hunted, is preceded by Season 8, and succeeded by Tales From the Monastery of Spinjitzu and Season 10. It takes place a week after the events of Season 8. Master Wu is the mascot character, while there is no focus characterhttps://twitter.com/brothershageman/status/997262040300339200. Lord Garmadon is the intro character, as well as one of the main antagonists. Iron Baron serves as another one of the main antagonists. The Dragon Hunters and Sons of Garmadon are the season's villainous factions. Following the supposed demise of Wu and the original Ninja, Lloyd and Nya resist Lord Garmadon's tyrannical control of Ninjago City. The original Ninja are stranded in the Realm of Oni and Dragons, where they must save the Dragons from the barbaric Dragon Hunters. The season started airing in Australia and Singapore in late June 2018, with the sets being released on July 2 in Australia and August 1 in the United States. It was released early on the US Cartoon Network app, website, and On Demand on August 10, 2018. It started airing in the United States on August 11, 2018, and completed on August 25, 2018 in Australia and the USA.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1020874509275025408 Official Description While Lloyd and Nya resist Emperor Garmadon's oppressive hold on Ninjago City, Young Wu and the rest of the Ninja are stranded in a barbaric realm where fierce dragons are being hunted down by Iron Baron and his gang of Dragon Hunters. Lloyd must endure in NINJAGO City, the others need to find the fabled Dragon Armor if they ever hope to get back home to stop Emperor Garmadon once and for all.''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2dNOtcJvka0 Cast Marooned Ninja *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Wu - Madyx Whiteway as a child, Paul Dobson as a teen and old man *Zane - Brent Miller The Resistance *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Paleman - Kirby Morrow *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Tox - Ian James Corlett *Ronin - Brian Dobson Sons of Garmadon *Chopper Maroon - Sam Vincent *Garmadon - Mark Oliver in the present, Kai Emmett as a child *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Killow - Garry Chalk *Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite *Mohawk - Vincent Tong *Mr. E - Brent Miller *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara Dragon Hunters *Arkade - Michael Donovan *Chew Toy - Scott McNeil *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Faith/Heavy Metal - Kathleen Barr *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jet Jack - Rhona Rees *Muzzle - Brent Miller *Skullbreaker - Michael Adamthwaite Colossus, the giant rock titan built by Garmadon at the end of Season 8, returns. Various unnamed Sons of Garmadon gang members and Dragon Hunters appear throughout the season. Rufus MacAllister and Postman also make cameos in "Radio Free Ninjago" and "Green Destiny." Episodes Sets The banner on the Season 9 sets has the usual ''Ninjago logo in white next to young Wu wearing the Dragon Armor with a shadow of a Dragon behind him. Flyers *70644 Golden Dragon Master *70645 Cole - Dragon Master *70646 Jay - Dragon Master *70647 Kai - Dragon Master *70648 Zane - Dragon Master Other Sets *70650 Destiny's Wing *70651 Throne Room Showdown *70652 Stormbringer *70653 Firstbourne *70654 Dieselnaut *70655 The Dragon Pit *70658 Oni Titan Notes *This is the last season to be written by the Hageman Brothers. *A Japanese trailer was released on May 12, 2018. *The first English trailer, created by Wilfilm and Tommy Andreasen, was released on May 27, 2018. *A Southeast Asian trailer (for Singapore, Malaysia, and Thailand) was released on June 11, 2018. *The events of this season take place one week after the events of Season 8 and occur over the course of two months. *"Hunted" was released in June 2018, making it the second time one year had two seasons. The first time was in 2015 with The Tournament of Elements in the spring and Possession in the summer. *The Dragon Armor, appears as the collectible item in the sets. The First Spinjitzu Master's sword, the Dragonbone Blade, is the only piece of armor that has special abilities, as it attracts Elemental Powers. *The fate of the Ultra Dragon was revealed this season. It turned out that the Iron Baron somehow captured and killed it, and used its skeletal remains for the base of his throne. *The Marooned Ninjas' suits this season take their suits from the last episode of Season 8 but with added armor and battle damaged elements. **As of the season finale, the Ninja have returned to wearing their Sons of Garmadon suits. *Season 9 does not have a specific main character, instead focusing on the team as a whole. This is similar to the Mini-Movies and the first season, where the four original Ninja were the focus. However, this is the first and currently the only season to focus on the whole team. *This is the second season to not have Master Wu announce the episode title at the opening. *70651 Throne Room Showdown and 70658 Oni Titan are the only sets that take place in Ninjago City. *This is the third season to air in Australia/New Zealand before the United States, the previous two being Season 3: Rebooted and Season 8: Sons of Garmadon. *This is the third season to not have Serpentine since their debut, the first being Season 5 and the second being Season 8. *All of Hunted was released on the Cartoon Network US app, website, and On Demand on August 10, 2018. This is the fourth season to be put online before airing on television. *When airing in the US, this season was split into "parts," 1 two hour and 2 one and a half hour specials. "Hunted Part 1" aired on August 11, 2018, "Hunted Part 2" aired on August 18, 2018, and "Hunted Part 3" aired on August 25, 2018. *Mr. E doesn't appear in the intro alongside Harumi, Ultra Violet, and Killow, foreshadowing his demise early in the season. **Instead, Ultra Violet appears to be wearing the Oni Mask of Vengeance in the intro, despite that never happening in the show. *Most of the Elemental Masters from season four return in this season, including Karlof, Griffin Turner, Shade, Neuro, Skylor, Tox, and Paleman. They act on their promise from season four of helping the Ninja by joining the Resistance. **Several Elemental Masters, including Jacob Pevsner, Gravis, Ash, Chamille, and Bolobo, do not appear in this season. Bolobo is revealed to have been arrested, and Chamille presumably became a villain. The others' whereabouts are unknown. *This is the second season to not feature "The Weekend Whip" as the intro theme. *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 9, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that the Ninja will speak the language of the dragons, that Dareth will unlock his true power, and that there would be a talking rat. Additionally, The Hagemen brothers hinted that if Dareth didn't get a power, he would get a pet Dragon. **A post from the Official Ninjago Facebook account included text in the Alphabet of Ninjago that translates to: "Dareth with the power of. . . ." hinting Dareth's powers. **Dareth temporarily gets an Elemental Power of "brown" from drinking one of Mistaké's teas. **Mistaké talks to Lloyd as a rat in "The Gilded Path." **By process of elimination, the Ninja do not learn the language of the dragons. *Tommy Andreasen had stated in an interview with Brent Miller that someone will die this season.https://youtu.be/X-9vChYCmBg The identity of this character was not stated. Later, in "Iron & Stone" these characters were revealed to be Mr. E and The Ultra Dragon. In "Saving Faith," Harumi died, and Mistaké was killed off-screen by Garmadon. *According to the Hageman Brothers on Twitter, Season 9's theme is "independence." *Jay seems to be the calmest Ninja even though he is usually the one who freaks out. **This was because Jay had a mental breakdown sometime between Season 8 and Season 9. **This lasted for two episodes, Firstbourne and Iron & Stone. Then he was back to normal. *In "Iron & Stone," Skylor revealed that her powers had come back. *By the end of the season, Garmadon is still in his evil form and has not been changed back. He is also locked up in Kryptarium Prison. **Garmadon reveals that the reasons of his evil deeds was to protect Ninjago from the darkness he saw at the Departed Realm. Just before being taken away, he tells Lloyd of this evil and Lloyd believes it was the missing Oni who would be the darkness. This was later confirmed to be true. Antagonists *Iron Baron and Lord Garmadon served as the main antagonists of the First Realm and Ninjago. *Heavy Metal and Harumi served as the secondary antagonists of the First Realm and Ninjago. After Heavy Metal's redemption, Harumi became the sole secondary antagonist. *Other major antagonists include Ultra Violet, Killow, Jet Jack, and Daddy No Legs. *Mr. E serves as a minor antagonist due to the fact that he was killed by Garmadon for failing to capture Lloyd in "Iron & Stone." *The Dragon Hunters and the Sons of Garmadon serve as the villainous factions of the First Realm and Ninjago respectfully. Gallery Hunted Promo.png IMG 3047.JPG DZtRQY7X4AAavwG.jpeg|3 spoilers by Tommy Andreasen Snapshot 28.png|Translation: Heroes of Two Worlds Poster.jpg Ninja9.png|LEGO.com icon Season9LEGOLife.jpg FreeTheDragons.jpg HuntedNinja.png Season9HuntedDragonHuntLive.jpg|Dragon Cam Live Poster NinjagoHuntedKaiWuJay.jpg Hunted 2.jpg|Alternate Hunted cover HuntedLEGOKids.png Videos Hunted – LEGO NINJAGO – Official Season 9 Trailer The Majestic Dragons - LEGO Ninjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 1 Dragon Hunters - LEGO Ninjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 2 Quest For The Dragon Armor - LEGO Ninjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 3 The Resistance Never Quits - LEGO Ninjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 4 Ninja Will Rise - LEGO Ninjago - Season 9 - Hunted Teaser 5 LEGO Ninjago Panel Exclusive Season 9 Q&A with Fans - SDCC 2018 References De:Staffel 9 Category:2018 Category:Seasons Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted Category:Cartoon Network